Of the various attempts to develop a transmission that improves the efficiency of the fluid-coupled automatic transmission, the dual clutch, automated gearbox currently in production accomplishes this goal. The transmission, however, is equally complex and more than doubles the size, weight and cost of the current manually operated gearbox. Actually, since the proposed servo-automated transmission eliminates all clutches, synchronizers, engagement dogs and their associated mechanical actuation, its size and weight is less than that of a manual gearbox. It will be shown that by involving servo control of the system, self-clutching and self-disengagement/engagement with near instant shifts are not only possible, they are seamless without loss or gain of transmitted torque: